One bomb too many
by Purple kat
Summary: Edited and Reposted! The city is turning on our beloved Swat kats after a little misshap ending the lives of 8 kats. Everything is not as it seems in this twisted plot. Guaranteed excitement and laughter! Rated T for violence and some harsh language
1. Chapter 1

ONE BOMB TOO MANY

Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I'd like to say "thank you" to everyone on this site who has the guts to put up their work. You're the reason I'm trying myself and built up some nerve, so please don't slaughter me. Thanks for reading! Other than myself, you guys will be the first to read this story. Let me know if you want more chapters or if I should give it up. As you all know, I own no rights to the Swat Kats and bla... bla... bla, you get the picture. I make no money off this Fanfic, so don't sue. This is my first story ever. I didn't even write anything while in school. Why I'm starting now or even passed English class, who knows._

_EDIT NOTE: This is being reposted to correct errors. __Hope you like the improvement.__ Ulyferal helped by being my beta for this.Thank you soooooo much __Ulyferal!_

_In the beginning...Megakat History Museum..._

T-Bone and Razor sat with their backs against the wall while the footsteps drew closer. After running in the back door of the museum they had ducked into a back stairway trying to elude their angry pursuers. They blocked the door and hit the ground when shots were fired through it. They both knew they needed better cover but didn't know how many were out there pinning them down

T-Bone's heart pounded so loud and fast it made the ringing in his ears unbearable as he lay on the floor keeping his head down. Razor was laying not far from him as bullets tore through the door and hit the wall above their heads.

Keeping as flat to the floor as he could, T-Bone watched each bullet hit the wall across from them, wondering if the next bullet would go right through his neck. He listened and watched as he counted the number of hits. Four...miss...five...six...seven...miss...eight...nine... .ten... ...eleven...twelve... He swallowed hard as he waited for the shooting to stop. He kept his eyes on the wall and Razor. He didn't know what was worse, waiting for a bullet to hit him or Razor.

"Keep your head down, buddy!" He shouted to his partner.

"No shit!" Razor snarled back.

The firing stopped. They tried to listen for their attackers but the ringing in their ears had deafened them. Razor shifted to the left five or so inches and looked out one of the bullet holes. He saw they would only have a few minutes to get away. He grabbed T-Bone's arm, tugging him to his feet then began running toward the stairs. There was an unspoken trust between them. One could say charge and the other pulls out the afterburners, or a MasterCard, depending on the situation. As they raced up the stairs, they heard the door below them slam open.

"There they are... Halt...!" A harsh voice shouted.

More bullets chased them up the stairs. They reached another door and charged it, breaking the lock and rushing in. It turned out to be a small storeroom with another exit at its other end. They ran to the other door where Razor use his glove-a-trix to break the lock. The door opened onto a small hall in the museum proper. There were two long hallways and, a little ways away, was another set of stairs.

As a dozen or so armed and pissed-off Kats were pouring out the door Razor had broken, the hunted pair were already racing up the next set of stairs just out of the pursuers sight. They climbed quickly and quietly. Nearly to the top, they noticed the shadows. They froze instantly.

Coming toward the top of the stairs were a large crowd of high schoolers on a field trip. They were effectively blocking the vigilantes escape route. The situation couldn't have been worse. Enforcers had the whole museum surrounded and heading their way were the school Kats. They had to do something and quick.

Razor looked T-Bone in the eyes and said, "If we can get to those buses unnoticed, we'll be home free. I hate to use kittens as a cover but I don't feel like dying today. Turn your g-suit inside out and stuff the top into the pants...ditch the rest."

T-Bone grimaced unhappily but started to strip as the kittens above them began to reach the stairs heading for the emergency exit just below where the pair were standing. They hurriedly dropped their masks, helmets, and glove-a-trix over the stair railing to the floor below.

Moments later, the kittens came piling down in a frightened herd, though the teachers were trying to control them, the panicked kittens rushed past the pair nearly knocking them over. No one gave them a second look.

Razor grabbed a hat off one of the kittens and pulled it on then quickly joined the throng flying down the stairs. Behind him, T-Bone managed to stay close behind a 'green giant' look alike. Any big and tall kitten who could help him disappear was his friend right now.

'Copper!' He thought to himself. 'I taste copper.. no.. iron. I'm bleeding. Why do I taste blood. Where else am I bleeding. As if I didn't stick out enough, blood will really get me noticed besides wearing a grease covered nasty white T-shirt. Crud! What I wouldn't give for my glove-a-trix about now. Where is Razor, is he hurt? I don't see him. Almost there...almost outside...don't look...damn it!... where is he? I really hate the taste of blood.' He continued his internal monologue as he headed toward the buses, his eyes constantly looking about.

As the kittens poured down the stairs, the searching enforcers were forced to halt their hunt and help the frightened students out the nearby exit and to their buses. The Commander had joined his troops and searched the kittens as they passed him but missed identifying the bold pair as they slipped out under their noses.

"Check the buses before they go. Not one leaves until we find them." He ordered.

The two greyhounds filled up while the volunteers called role. All the kittens were on the right bus. The extra riders said nothing. They had been lucky there were extra seats still open or they would have been caught immediately.

"Who are you?" A curious kitten asked as Jake and Chance found seats at the back of the bus.

"I'm Bobby's dad," Jake said quickly.

"Bobby who?" The teen persisted.

"The Bobby on the other bus." Jake growled then ignored the kitten as he sighed with relief and sunk into the seat beside his friend, glad to be alive.

"Who's he?" The runt asked as he pointed to Chance.

"Bobby's Mom." Jake said flippantly daring the twerp to say anything else. Luckily the kitten's attention was drawn to the front of the bus by an enforcer climbing aboard and looking around.

Chance and Jake turned their heads away and looked out the window hoping the enforcer wouldn't look at them to closely. Before the enforcer could move down the aisle to check everyone out his radio spat out an urgent message.

"Attention all units, we have suspects. A car on the run going towards the south exit. Might be the SWAT Kats, all units respond!"

"Get this bus out of here now!" The enforcer ordered as he headed back out the door. He didn't have to tell the driver twice. She was on the move just as fast as the enforcer could fly off that bus.

'We made it' Jake thought to himself, knowing the ride was not over yet. Giving a little smirk to the twenty question kitten next to them.

"Can you believe the Swat Kats killed those enforcers? I wonder if they'll catch 'em?" The kitten said excitedly. Chance just looked away, hoping the stupid kitten would go away if he ignored him.

As the SWAT Kats made their escape, the Deputy Mayor was trying to calm Mayor Manx on the phone.

"I' m watching it now Mayor! I called you, remember!... Yes, I'll handle it...Yes, you should be here for this, the press is going to slaughter us... I said, the press are going to be here soon...Yes, it is...OK, I'll see you soon." Calico Briggs said then hung up the phone without ever taking her eyes off the TV.

"Now what have you guys got yourself into. Please say it wasn't you," she said worriedly out loud. 'Maybe it was an accident.' She thought. Her face felt cold, sad and exhausted. She could only guess how her friends felt. She was afraid for them, not knowing if what the news blasted was anywhere close to the truth or not but she knew anything she did to try and help them would land her in jail too. If they did do all those horrible things, for whatever reason, it would be hard to forgive them.

By the time night had fallen, the press conference, meetings and the terrible day had finally come to an end. Callie was looking forward to getting some much needed sleep.

"I am soo not looking forward to the morning." She moaned aloud as she noted the time on the clock on her desk reading 10:00 p.m. Sighing, she grabbed her purse, locked her office and made her way home.

She groaned in relief as she took off her shoes and turned to lock the door of her apartment. Padding tirededly to her bedroom, she tossed her shoes near her closet. She changed her clothes to her favorite robe then, thinking to get something to drink, she walked toward her kitchen when she caught something out of the corner of her eye through the window. Her adrenaline skyrocketed as she jumped to the window and looked out.

'Something white went by, I know it,' she thought anxiously as she peered through the window, a face peered back at her. "AHHHH!" She screamed in shock then flung the window open and shouted, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I'm sorry!" Razor said placatingly as he stood on her fire escape. He was messed up. He was wearing only a T-shirt and what looked like the bottom of his G-suit. His helmet was missing and the mask looked like it was once part of a black T-shirt. It was too dark to tell. She had to admit to herself, though, he was really hot in that thin tee.

"Can I borrow your car? I'll give it back." Razor pleaded with her.

"What! Why? Where is T-Bone. Are you guys ok?" She asked in concern.

"Please. I need to get him home. He's hurt and can't make it any further. Our hangar is too far away in his condition. We've been walking since this afternoon and only managed to make it here." He explained tirededly.

Callie was unsure what to do or think and a bit concerned that he knew where she lived. 'This whole day has been a nightmare.' She thought fearfully then shook herself angrily, 'What am I doing? These two have risk their lives to save mine dozens of times. They ask for one thing and I ask why? I can't give them my car though.' She thought anxiously then asked aloud, "Where is he?"

"Down there." He pointed below him in the ally.

She knew this would only end badly but said, "Bring him up."

"Ummm, are you sure?" Razor asked hesitantly.

"Screw it, why not." She told him, sighing in resignation.

Razor climbed down and disappeared for some ten minutes then reappeared with T-Bone. He helped his partner climb up the ladder then up the stairs slowly until they reached her window again. She helped him climb into the room.

"Take him in there," she gestured toward a door. She led the way. Going to her closet, she grabbed a thick throw and placed it on her bed to prevent her silk coverlet and cream sheets from getting bloody.

Razor helped T-Bone lay down on the bed. Callie went to her bathroom for her first aid kit, returning she handed it to Razor. She watched as the cinnamon tom treated his partner's injuries.

T-Bone's lip was split open and his leg torn. The wound wasn't deep but it was bleeding quite a bit. Razor cleansed the wound with antiseptic and wrapped it with a bandage

"Could I get some ice to put on this? It will ease the swelling." Razor asked as he closed the kit and handed it back to her.

"Sure, be back in a minute." She said quietly, taking the kit, leaving for her kitchen. Grabbing a ziplock bag from her cupboard, she filled it with ice and returned to the bedroom, handing it to Razor.

He smiled his thanks then placed it on T-Bone's right calf. Callie studied the supine tom...all of him. His upper arms were heavily muscled as was his chest and legs. He was one very powerful looking tom. Glancing at Razor, she amended, both of them were. Both toms were very attractive.

She had soo many questions to ask them but decided to wait. The big tom was exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open. Only then did she realize that her first impression of a t-shirt covering their eyes had been the correct one. She really needed to take Razor aside and demand some answers.

She looked at them both more closely. 'Neither tom had been shot... bruised, cut and bleeding... ...yes...but obviously no enforcer had got close enough to do more damage. They'd fought... ..suffered some punches.' She thought musingly.

'I'd better get some towels. Razor needs a shower before I jump all over him with questions. Mmmmm... Razor... shower. Stop it Callie! This is no one you should get mixed up with. But then again...,' her straying thoughts were interrupted by T-Bone suddenly speaking.

"I thought I'd pulled a muscle when we began running for like, an hour. When your adrenaline is up, you don't feel much till you calm down." He said explaining his injury then said, "This is a really nice place you have here." He said trying to set her at ease.

"Thanks T-Bone, you should get some sleep and stop eye raping my bedroom. It's nearly midnight. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." She said in amusement. His trademark devilish grin spread across his face and he chuckled softly. In an innocent voice he said, "Goodnight Ms. Briggs."

"Don't you two leave until it gets dark again. I don't want to be an accessory to anything here. The phone is in the kitchen if you need it, Sleep well...Oh, and um T-Bone...don't bleed on my floor. Nothing gets blood out of white carpet." She said inanely then slipped out of the room quickly followed by Razor. He closed the door and followed Callie to her kitchen.

"Hot tea?" She asked softly.

"No thanks Ms. Briggs"

"Razor, stop calling me Ms. Briggs. I'm not a customer of yours or something." She scolded him.

"Sure...Callie" He said shyly and gave her a cute little 'I called you Callie' smile.

'Now's a good time, I guess,' she thought. "Let me show you where the shower is. You smell like a gym sock sprayed with old spice." She said flippantly.

"Hu! That bad, huh? Sorry about that. " He said blushing with embarrassment. Still, they didn't move as they looked at each other while she sipped her tea, neither knowing when to look away or how. She finally broke the tableau by setting her cup down and leading him back down the hall.

He couldn't take his eyes off her swaying form wrapped in it's white and pink robe. 'She was one beautiful she-kat,' he thought appreciatively.

"What happened to you two?" She suddenly demanded as they stopped outside the bathroom and she turned to look him in the eyes which she could actually see for the first time. They were amber in color. He looked defeated and stressed as he leaned against the wall.

"I was really worried about you. The news said you guys were cornered and open fired upon. They said you killed four enforcers. But that's not you...right?" She persisted, needing to know the answer but afraid of what it would be. " Please say that's not what happened!" She begged.

"We didn't kill anyone Callie, at least not directly. We were following some suspicious guys to the museum. As we watched them, they proceeded to place explosives at a rear exit door. That's when we jumped them. There were six of them and T-Bone was injured during the fight. The noise alerted some enforcers patrolling the area. We left them to take care of the four on the ground then T-Bone and I chased after two others trying to escape and hadn't told the enforcers of the bomb. They were cuffing the four we'd left when they were all killed by the bomb. We didn't know it had been set to blow. I thought they hadn't had time when we jumped them. T-Bone and I raced back to help but it was too late. We were found with eight bodies at our feet when the enforcers back up arrived. One very upset enforcer fired on us. We ran inside for cover..." He choked to a halt, his eyes dull with anguish. He was visibly upset.

Callie moved forward and hugged him tightly, "It wasn't your fault, don't worry, we'll get this sorted out." She felt him shiver, pulling back a bit to look at his face, she asked "Hey, you ok?"

"...Nooo! I almost died. I'm always in some position where I almost die. One day, I won't be so lucky and someone will take better aim...and...," he shuddered to a halt unable to continue.

"Are you saying you want to quit?" She asked in surprise.

"No...I have nothing else, being a Swat Kat is the only thing in my life I have to look forward to and it's going to kill me someday." He said bitterly then suddenly he was laughing hysterically, Hahahaha...wooo..." He managed to stop. "Crud! I don't know why I'm laughing...I'm a mess and way too tired...the shower should help calm me. Thanks Ms...um Callie"

She just stood there stunned for a moment then shook herself. "You're welcome, just leave your clothes by the door. I'll run them through the washer for you. I'll bring you a t-shirt and sweats to sleep in. While I sleep in the guest room, you can have the couch." She said realizing he was too tired to question any further tonight.

"Where would I be without you, Callie." Razor said with a small grateful smile.

"Walking home," She said bluntly.

"Uh... yeah!" He said lowering his eyes and blushing a bit.

"I'll put them in the dryer before I leave for work. There's food in the fridge. I don't think I have to tell you to stay out of sight and don't answer the door or phone." She said half questioning beginning to wobble half asleep as she handed him a towel.

"We'll be careful, Callie," he said softly taking the towel from her.

She nodded at him and hesitated a moment longer. 'Now would be a perfect time to kiss you, but if it went further, I'd fall asleep on you. That always seems to piss guys off.' She thought blearily as she gently touched his face then turned and continued down the hall.

She slipped into her room and grabbed some things she'd need in the morning while T-Bone slept behind her. Going to her dresser she pawed around the bottom drawer and found some of the things former boyfriends had left behind. Slipping back out, she left the sweats and t-shirt outside the bathroom door then grabbed a blanket and pillow from a hall closet and left them on the couch. Finally done with her guest duties, she trudged to the guest room, put her things on a chair, pulled the covers down and slipped in between the sheets and crashed. Unfortunately, her sleep was too disturbed to be considered restful.

Her last thought as sleep closed over her was, "I'm so going to lose my job for this. Eight Kats dead and one of the suspects is in my shower."

_Noon time the following day..._

T-Bone had been really stiff when he woke around lunchtime. He managed to get up and make it to the bathroom. The shower beckoned so he removed the bandage then stepped in and let the hot water soothe his sores and wash the blood out of his fur. He knew Callie had gone to work so he felt safe walking around in a towel.

Going out to the living room, he found Razor sleeping on the couch. Leaving him alone, T-Bone moved on to the kitchen. He found the washer and saw that Razor's clothes were in the dryer. He shoved his clothes in the washer and turned it on.

He went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He took his meal out to the living room and found his partner getting up.

"Hey how's the leg, buddy?" Razor asked rubbing his head and yawning.

"It's stiff but not bleeding, thanks. Your clothes are in the dryer. I'm washing mine now." T-Bone told him as he sat down next to his friend.

"Yeah, Callie told me, thanks." Razor responded.

T-Bone grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch that would take their minds off their troubles. Going to the menu he noted a cool movie coming on.

"Let's watch a movie. How about 'Eight heads in a duffel bag'?" T-Bone asked.

"Could you be anymore tacky? We are not watching that movie, pick something else." Razor grumbled in annoyance.

T-Bone could not think of a more appropriate movie, "Hey, Jake, maybe it would give us a few pointers"

"Damn it, that's not funny"

"Oh, Did you see it already? I heard it was hilarious."

"No, that's not what I meant...ahh crud...just skip it. I'm gonna make me a grilled cheese sandwich." He grumbled getting up.

"And popcorn?"

"...No" Razor snapped as left the room for the kitchen and found a note on the fridge. 'Hey guys, Hope you got more sleep than me. My cell is 846...' As he read on he thought of last night and looked forward to seeing her soon, not only for her help in this mess, but simply because, he liked being near her. Her presence made him feel good.

'Maybe I should call her. She might pick up some takeout. She's such a good friend to help us out like this. I can see why T-Bone wants her so bad.' He thought as he looked into the fridge, "Hmm... out of cheese. Drat! Takeout it is!' He thought with a sigh as he closed the fridge and found the phone. He dialed her number and waited for her voice.

_At city hall..._

"Ms. Briggs, your Swat Kats bombed an unlocked door!" Commander Feral snapped at Callie who felt she needed to be at the scene when the Commander went to investigate. Of course, Feral was very pissed and he actually had a right to be but not against the SWAT Kats but she couldn't tell him that. "What a couple of morons." Feral ground out in disgust.

"Did you view the security cameras yet?" Callie asked.

"We just collected them and we'll check them out back at headquarters. We also found something just as good, at the bottom of the stairway is their outfits. Masks and all. Which means on one of those tapes is the face of the SWAT Kats! I'll finally have those two in my paws at last and ..." His gloating was interrupted by Callie's cell phone.

"Hold on Commander, I need to take this... Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs speaking, "...oh...uhh.. now's not a good time. I'll take lunch soon and I'll get a pizza. What's that in the background? Are you watching 'Eight heads in a duffel bag'? That's so wrong! I cannot believe... Oh, I love that part...ok, I'll be there in about thirty-five minutes, and honey, we need to talk. See you soon."

"Ms. Briggs, I didn't know you were dating anyone." Feral asked in surprise.

"It's not really any of your business, Commander." Callie said a bit miffed at him.

Feral snorted in annoyance. They may not always get along but they did respect one another and he did worry about her safety. It was, after all, his job to, so he asked, "Do you carry a gun?"

"That was random. Why? Should I?" She asked puzzled.

"If the SWAT Kats try to contact you, it might not be pretty. They're a bit off their rocket, even more so then Hollywood. Nothing is more dangerous then a desperate psycho." Feral warned.

"I'm sure they're in hiding, why would they need me?" She asked innocently.

"Take this but I want it back. It's a 9 mm. Light and easy to shoot for petite fems. Go to the range and get some lessons. You might need it." Feral told her handing her a slim, light-weight gun.

"I'm touched, I think." She said dubiously, holding the gun uneasily in her small paws. It may be small but it's certainly heavy. 'The boys are going to love this, Feral's handing out guns in hope I'll shoot them.' She thought sardonically but aloud she said, "Thanks Commander. I'll see you after lunch."

"Hide!" T-Bone and Razor dove for cover when Callie's door suddenly burst open.

"Hot hot hot hot!... Guys?" She called out, setting the burning hot pizza box on the table and closing the door. Her apartment was beautiful. When you first walked in, the kitchen was to her right with a full bathroom and a hall to her spare bed room and laundry room. Straight ahead was a huge living room with the far wall similar to a wall found in a sunroom with a view. Two Swat Kats behind a soft white couch and her master bed and bath were to her right. "I come in peace... Get over here and eat" She smirked in amusement.

"Everything go well today?" T-Bone asked as he limped a little around the couch and came toward her. His injury still hurt like hell. He looked her over as he thought, 'I'd like to come home to that everyday, That's one hot little pizza.'

"I have some good news and some... no sorry, just bad news." Callie said flatly.

"Good morning to you too honey!" T-Bone said flippantly trying for to humor her.

"Sorry T-Bone, but this is going to be a tough one to get around. Did you guys throw your gear down the stairs?" She asked seriously.

Razor kinda had that, 'Oh Shit' look on his face. "Were we seen? Everyone seemed to ignore us. No one on the greyhound even noticed us get on or off."

"What greyhound, you never said anything about a bus. If you guys want me to help, I need as much information as you can give me." She demanded, her paws on her hips.

T-Bone looked nervous. "Do they know who we are?"

"No, not yet." Callie said grimly.

They were all silent for several awkward moments after that. Not wanting to discuss it on an empty stomach they tacitly agreed to not discuss it until later. They sat down in the kitchen and nearly inhaled their food then T-Bone hobbled out to the living room while Razor helped Callie with the dishes. They stood side by side at the sink washing the dishes quickly so that Callie could leave for work again.

"Will you call and give us updates?" Razor asked cautiously a sad look in his eyes as if he thought she might say no.

"Yeah, if I hear anything. I'll be late getting in. Don't wait up for me, keep the news on and try not to get yourself sick over this." She told him quietly.

He walked her to the door and put her purse on her arm.

"What do you have in here, rocks?" He said in surprise at the weight of it.

"Feral wants me to learn how to shoot this thing, so he made me borrow it."She opened her purse to reveal the 9 mm. She was expecting some nasty remark about Feral but was surprised to see a half smile on his face.

"I'll show you. When you get home tonight, I'll make you the best shot in MKC. Well, the second best. I'll also tell you everything that had happened yesterday." He promised.

"I'll hold you to that, Razor. I'm so happy tomorrow is Sunday. I need to catch up on my sleep, badly." She said smiling and waved good-bye.

'She has a pretty smile' Razor thought wistfully.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE BOMB TOO MANY

Chapter 2

_EDIT: This has been corrected and reposted, thanks to the help of Ulyferal_

"Why were you running!" The investigator screamed at the Kat.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" The scruffy looking Kat said casually, unfazed by the enforcer's ire as he continued to smoke calmly.

He had been brought in for questioning for rushing away from the scene. Instead of asking him what he knew of the bombing they were intent on having him say he saw the SWAT Kats set it. That was hilarious to him, since he was the one who set the bomb. It had been part of his plan to pin the blame on the vigilantes so it was even funnier that these guys were making it so easy for him to do that.

"You and your friend were caught racing away from the scene, then you resisted arrest and assaulted an enforcer. We'll keep you till your trial if we have to." The interrogator snarled.

He slowly blew smoke in the interrogator's face, then said easily, "Fine! I saw the SWAT Kats attack those Kats at the museum. The costumed clowns were setting a bomb on the door and when those enforcers tried to stop them, they took off like a bat out of hell. The bomb went off and killed everyone within a 30 foot radius. Can I go now?"

"Not yet." The interrogator said coldly.

_Some hours later..._

_"It's not looking good.._. listen...we'll talk about it later...I've gotta go...yeah...like I told you don't wait up...we'll talk in the morning...night!" Callie said heavily then hung up her cell.

It had not been a good afternoon and got progressively worse by evening. As she had promised, she had kept tabs on the investigation. The ordeal with the security tapes had been bad because Feral had refused to let her know what he'd seen on them. He had bluntly told her that the info was for enforcer use only.

'Enforcer use only...my cute round tail...he just doesn't want to call off the SWAT Kats hunt. He wants them to be guilty even if they aren't,' she thought furiously. Feral had not given her a drop of information on the entire investigation much to her displeasure. All her efforts to pry anything out of the stubborn Commander had ended in frustration. The day just didn't get any better from there. She was soo tired when she finally went home, far later than the day before, as the city hall clock tower chimed midnight.

Entering her apartment, it was dark and silent. Groaning to herself, she took off her shoes and padded quietly to her room and was pleased to see they had cleaned up her bed so that she could crash. Yawning, she stripped her clothes off and took a quick shower before slipping into her bed for some much deserved sleep.

"Callie..." A voice called to her, shaking her shoulder lightly. She groaned and barely cracked an eyelid open to stare balefully up at Razor.

"I thought I said I needed to sleep in?" She growled at him.

"Well, it's ten o'clock, so I did let you sleep late but I didn't want it to get later before I gave you shooting lessons. Remember? I said I would show you how to use that little gun Feral gave you." He told her tugging on her a little to coax her to get up.

"Yeah, I remember. Okay let me get dressed. Make me some coffee and I'll see you in the living room." She sighed.

"Sure!" Razor said smiling. He left her room and went to the kitchen to make her a cup.

Groaning and stretching, she still felt tired but not as bad as when she came in. She did her morning routine and was soon walking to the kitchen wearing a pink pantsuit. He smiled at her as she entered the kitchen and handed her a cup of steaming brew. She took it and sipped, moaning in pleasure.

He waited patiently till she finished. It felt good to be standing here together. T-Bone was still asleep for which he was grateful. He felt calmer and more relaxed than he had over the last few days. It felt good to be in her company and he could tell she felt the same as she gave him a warm look over her coffee cup. She put her cup in the sink then they went back into the living room. She retrieved the gun from her purse and handed it to him.

He settled into lecture mode as he showed her how to handle the weapon. "The first step is proper loading and unloading. I always like to shoot at the ground a couple times to make sure the bullet is or is not in the chamber. Always point a gun away from anything living, unless you don't want it living anymore." He told her then unloaded the gun quickly. He didn't want live rounds in it during this lesson. "Now, first thing is how you stand." He put his foot between hers and tapped on them. She really liked that but made sure not to show it.

"Keep them at this distance and in this position. Have this foot facing forward and the other to your right...yeah like that." He coaxed and complimented her.

She looked down at her feet and over to him. 'He's standing really close, if I lean back I would touch him.' She thought giddily. She tried to keep her mind on his instructions instead of his body being so close. She could feel her breathing getting deeper and heart speeding up.

"Hold the gun in your paws like this... one on...no...um...on the bottom...there you go. Good, now keep your paws like that and your trigger finger on the side of the gun till we're ready for it. You hold your arms up like this." He said, directing her body with his paws.

She felt herself getting more excited, her heart raced. His strong arms around her shoulders holding her wrist and arms up sent zings of pleasure down her spine. He slid his fingers down her arms and grabbed her shoulders.

"You want to be twisted a little, like this." Then he moved her shoulders a little. "Hold up the weight with your left arm, keep your elbow bent, just the left." He told her. He was liking this a bit too much. She felt so good in his arms but he had to try and ignore that. Chance was the one pursuing her and he had no right to interfere no matter how he felt. He needed to remember to act professional here and not get emotionally involved. 'That's easier said than done,' he thought ruefully.

"Everything ok, You stopped talking." Callie said jerking his attention back.

"I was just making sure everything was right." He said covering for his lapse. He took in a deep quiet breath and continued the lesson. "Shift some more of your body weight to right foot."

She was now leaning up against him. She look up at him "Like this" giving him a coy look.

He froze. 'I think she's coming on to me.' "Hu... yeah...that's right." His response was almost squeaky. 'Concentrate Jake, don't make yourself look stupid now...impress her... what am I thinking?... this is wrong...but it feels so right...' he argued with himself as he tried gamely to continue the lesson. "If you see it in your sights you should hit the target. The reason you miss is because you are anticipating the recoil and flinch when you pull the trigger so you end up missing your target. You have to remain rock steady when you fire."

He showed her how to look down the sights then pulled the penny he'd been saving for the lesson out of his pocket and balanced it on the tip of the gun. "Take your time, aim at a spot on the wall...pull the trigger very slowly...not yet... hold the gun firmly and pull the trigger without the penny falling." He said moving back a bit. She held her position and pulled slowly.

Plop...the penny fell to the floor.

"Ok, let's try again. Trust me, this you'll have to practice. When you go to the range and shoot it loaded, do the same thing, just pretend the penny's there." He assured her.

"What if this was for real and I had to shoot someone." She asked, holding the gun tightly.

"You'd be in rough shape because the gun is not loaded" He joked, but quickly became serious and said, "You shoot what we call, the center of mass. Which is the chest and possibly the head if your close enough. You're not shooting to kill, you're shooting to stop your attacker from attacking." He told her.

She shivered at that blunt explanation. "I'm not sure I could kill," she said quietly.

"I know. You don't have to worry about that with a 9mm. You could put several holes in a kat without killing them. The bullets are not very large. Now take your time, aim and don't drop that penny," he said softly redirecting her attention to the lesson. She nodded and tried again. He bent down and picked up the penny again.

"Let's try again." He told her. This time he kept one hand ready to catch the penny so she could try again. Good thing too, she dropped it several more times.

"Tell me everything that happened at the museum." She asked turning her head to look at him. "I can't help you guys unless I know everything that went on.

He sighed and gathered his thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her as he put the penny back up. They stood there quietly as he filled her in. "We were trapped on some stairs between the enforcers and a bunch of high schoolers..." he began, "...when the bus stopped two hours later for McD's, we slipped out the back door and walked away fast. We were afraid that nosy runt of a teen would finger us to the teachers... we ran down alleys and kept out of sight until we finally reached your place." He finished as she made another attempt.

"I did it! Razor did you see that, I did it!" Callie exclaimed happily.

"Great! try again, it gets easier." He put his arms down, but brought them up to her hips. Then pulled her over to him. "Keep your weight on this foot."

She brought her arms down. The weight from the gun was killing her. She set the penny and 9 mm on the table next to her and turned to face him. His arms partly wrapped around her still. She rested her arms and face on his chest. "I'll help you guys as much as I can," she told him seriously then shocked him by making a request, "Tell me your name."

He froze a moment, stunned. He couldn't let go of her even though he should. He was tired of things going to hell on him with no respite. It felt so wonderful in her arms. If there was only one person besides his partner he could trust with who they were it was her and maybe Felina Feral. But still he hesitated. It wasn't his secret alone.

She was perfectly silent, waiting for a reaction. She knew she was asking a lot of him and she would understand if he didn't tell her. He almost said his name but stopped. "Why" He finally asked bluntly.

She looked up at him and whispered in his ear, "Because I want to know you better and..." she paused and winked wickedly at him, "I don't want you sleeping on the couch. I have a much better place in mind." She held her breath and waited to see if he would give himself away.

He stood still in shock. 'She want's me? What do I do now?' He thought frantically then he looked into her face and saw desire. Swallowing hard, he made his decision. "It's Jake Clawson."

She gaped at him in shocked surprise. "Jake?" She blurted.

"Yeah..." he said shyly dropping his eyes from hers.

She reached up and removed his makeshift mask and stared into the face she'd known for so long as one of her favorite mechanics. "I should have known! After all, you were ex-enforcers and you work at the salvage yard...God! It all makes sense!" She breathed in amazement as she stroked his face tenderly.

Her touch made him hot as he reached up and tangled his fingers into the soft blonde hair behind her head and brought his nose to hers. They looked at each other for a second, then closed their eyes and kissed.

_Meanwhile at Enforcer Headquarters..._

Commander Feral was a determined, strong-minded kat. He was fairly handsome in a rugged sort of way and had a deep baritone voice. What turned off she-kats, however, was his personality. A typical no nonsense, hard worker whose job was his whole life. He liked his independence more than he cared about being married. So it wasn't unusual to find him at his desk on a Sunday morning.

He ordered his most favorite enforcer to his office. When she entered she gave him a brisk, 'Good Morning, sir!" which he appreciated. Wishing others were so respectful but then, she was a Feral and that was expected of them.

"I want you to help the investigator's team with whatever they may need to track down the SWAT Kats and put together a case against them." He ordered.

She was a little shocked but kept her professionalism. "You know my feelings about them, sir so, why me?"

'Crud! Just once I wish I didn't have to put up with an argument on this very subject,' he sighed inwardly. "It's because of that, I want you on the team and that you're my sharpest enforcer. Put your feelings aside, Lieutenant," He snapped. She frowned at him and looked like she was going to argue when they were interrupted by his intercom.

"Sir, Lt. Commander Steele is here to see you," his secretary told him.

'Ugh my worst pain in the tail and worst enforcer alive,' he thought with disgust. "Tell him to eat shit and get lost," he muttered softly then shook himself and told his secretary, "Tell him to return in 20 minutes."

"You should have just told him to eat shit..." Felina murmured softly with a wicked gleam in her eye. Her feelings on the second in command were the same as her uncles.

He traded the same look then continued his instructions."The investigator in charge of the team is Agent Harry Muffin, and you are to..."

"Who?" She interrupted him, trying to hold onto her mirth. 'That couldn't be what her uncle had said,' she thought in humorous disbelief.

He grit his teeth. 'Kat's Alive! Sometimes I truly hate my life!' He thought in annoyance. Letting his breath out and making sure he was being serious he repeated, "Agent Muffin is on the fifth floor. Consider yourself assigned to him until this case is solved. Dismissed!" He snapped returning his attention to his desk full of reports.

She couldn't help it. She never would have done it when she knew he was this annoyed but it was just too hilarious to pass up.

Her uncle realized his niece was still standing there and had a serious look on her face. Puzzled he began to say something when he caught a gleam of humor in her eyes. 'Crud! She wouldn't ...would she?' he thought helplessly.

"Harry Muffin, uncle?" She looked at him innocently but he could see the effort it took her to try and contain her laughter.

Sighing in resignation, he growled, "Please go...for fuck's sake...just go!"

She smirked but saluted him smartly and left his office. He shook his head. 'Muffin...geez... ...that guy must always get razzed,' he thought before returning to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

ONE BOMB TOO MANY

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Believe it or not I finished this story the same day I put up the 2nd chapter. Later that week when I went to edit it, I noticed my laptop and camera and several other items were stolen from my house. I've been so pissed about it I haven't been able to bring myself to rewrite it. I was so happy with the story too. So here it is much later. I backed everything up now and my armed husband installed ADT in our new house. No one is touching this laptop. Hope you enjoy the story. EDIT: Corrected and reposted._

Somehow they had moved from the living room to her room. It had been a wonderful interlude but now it was time to face the music. His partner was going to be livid. Jake gently reached down and caressed Callie's face. She blinked and opened her eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Well at least I got an excuse to get more sleep," she said with a sigh then frowned, "Weren't you and Chance supposed to have left last night?"

"Yeah, but Chance's leg was still too bad to handle the walk and I needed to show you how to use that gun." Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Saves me from getting a hold of you later to obtain that information and I really appreciated the lesson as well as other things," she said softly. "I must admit that was the best sleep I could remember getting in a long time."

Sleep had been a difficult thing for her since she became Deputy Mayor, what with being kidnaped repeatedly and threatened a lot. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. It felt so good being held after so long." She told him.

He loved how she felt curled up against his chest while she slept. It made him feel good that he was responsible for her getting a decent bit of sleep. "Glad I was able to help, also glad we didn't leave last night."

"So pleased you didn't try to leave after I fell asleep. I might have had to kick your ass." She giggled.

"If I left after you fell asleep, I'd kick my own ass." Jake smirked.

She giggled a bit more and finally looked up at him. "You know, you're kinda cute."

"Kinda cute, wow, that's just what I hoped you'd say. I'm not quite hot, but I'm ok with lukewarm. You write for Hallmark right?" He said jokingly.

"Speaking of lukewarm..." She chuckled and crawled out of bed, checking the time. It was a little early for dinner but since they'd skipped lunch it seemed appropriate right now. Part of her wanted to stay on the bed but the majority wanted to impress him with a hot meal. "I'll make us something to eat." She told him, reluctantly pushing him away gently and getting to her feet. He grinned at her and did the same.

He lost the smile as he stood outside the room Chance was in while Callie had gone to the kitchen.

'Crud! What am I going to say to him? He'll know somethings wrong even if I put my mask back on. Callie's going to call him Chance and that'll be it. He'll blow a fuse when he learns I kissed her...damn why did I do that...how do I tell him I've told her who we are and why I did it...I can only hope he doesn't decide to throw me out a window for this...I've made a mess of everything...but somehow I can't regret it...this isn't going to get easier just standing out here...I'll just have to come straight to the point with him...' Jake finally decided.

He raised his paw to the door and knocked. A groan was heard from inside. "Chance, you need to see the news...quick...Feral's found out who we are and there's a massive kat hunt for us. Kat's Eye News is standing outside our house taping the looters. They're taking everything!" He shouted excitedly, changing his mind about the truth.

From inside there was a howl of shock and anger. "Holy God damm!" Chance shouted, running out of the bedroom half dressed. He felt halted in the doorway when he noticed his unmasked friend standing there in the hall with a shit eating grin on his face. "What the fuck??? Are you serious?" Chance asked beginning to get suspicious.

"No, I'm just messing with you. Callie's in the kitchen making dinner. Let's eat!" Jake said innocently.

"You son of a..." Chance began, furious with his partner for scaring him and wondering what was really going on.

"I'll see you in the kitchen Chance" Jake said quickly, turning and running for safety knowing his pissed off buddy would not follow while half dressed. 'Good thing Chance won't lose his temper around Callie but that won't last long. We do have to go home tonight. Oh well! He won't hurt me...much! Hope Callie is a good cook, I'm starving.' He thought ruefully.

_Earlier that day at Enforcer Headquarters..._

"Excuse me Agent Muffin, is the witness still in custody? I'd like to interview him one more time." Lt. Feral asked. She could feel something was very wrong with this whole case. She dare not say it aloud, but she knew the SWAT Kats had more respect for life than everyone gave them credit for. The witness however... she didn't trust this loser as far as she could throw him.

'The only reason he's a witness was because he and his friend were caught racing away from the scene and then they compounded that by assaulting the officers that had stopped them. No surprise there. Soon he'll be cut loose for his help in the bombing case.

'Innocent until proven guilty... yeah right. More like, 'lets take down the competition'.' She thought angrily. Any case involving enforcer deaths is hard to deal with but this one was much harder.

'Its too bad I can't question the SWAT Kats. I know there's more to this story. I just need to find out what.' Felina thought in frustration.

"Sorry, the District Attorney has given them a deal for their help on this case. He doesn't want anyone talking to them." Harry said shrugging his shoulders, not really caring. He felt he had a good case and there was no need for the pair in jail anymore.

Keeping her sigh of annoyance to herself, she went with Harry to view the security tapes. A few hours later and they were no closer to seeing anything new. The security camera nearest the exit door had been destroyed by the bomb. The only viable tapes were the ones for the other doors nearby and they only showed lots of high schoolers exiting as well as other museum goers rushing by in fright and then only the backs of their heads. Useless!

"Thanks for your help in this case, I know you don't normally get involved with investigations." Harry Muffin sighed as he turned off the worthless tapes.

"No problem Harry. Anything you need, let me know," Felina offered.

"How about dinner tonight?" Harry tossed out hopefully.

"How about no." She said in the same light tone.

"Damn! Oh well just thought I'd ask. Anyway, how about you tell me more about the SWAT Kats. Is there anything you can think of that can help us get them. It's too bad we can't send out a bat signal and bring them in for questioning." Harry said sourly, grasping at straws, desperate for a clue, and made a funny face when he thought too hard. He was an older Kat, lots of gray, and not very good with the ladies. His wife made sure of that.

"Even though they broke countless laws, they never attacked any enforcers. Maybe we should just ask. Kats Eye News would be happy to broadcast a number to contact us by if they want to tell us their side of the story," Felina suggested, hoping to make Harry see reason.

"We have that already. Its called 911. If they wanted to talk they would have contacted us already." Harry grunted not willing to entertain anything else.

"You're more than likely right. I'm going to drive down to the scene, see what I can find." Felina said casually, dropping any attempt to make him see the SWAT Kats side of it.

"Good luck, I'm going home. Its Sunday and I can't stay any later. My wife will never believe I was working late." He growled in annoyance as he got up to leave.

Felina just nodded and headed out. It was already after eight o'clock in the evening.

_Less than an hour later outside the museum..._

The museum had closed for the night but was well lit outside. Callie was driving Chance and Jake to pick up their double cyclotron parked a block away. The enforcers had not discovered it though they might have if they had parked it nearer the museum instead. They had put their G-suits on correctly and put the makeshift masks back on.

As they passed the building, Callie spotted someone familiar. She unexpectedly shouted, "Duck!"

Chance repeated, " Duck Jake!" As he leaned down quickly.

"Goose" He joked as he pulled his head down. "Whats going on?"

"We just passed Felina. I didn't know she was on this case. I'm going to have to call her in the morning. See what info I can get out of her." Callie said grimly as she made her way to the block they had indicated and turned down the alley. Their bike was where they had left it, behind a dumpster.

During the drive, Jake couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to hold her paw so badly, but he didn't want to further upset Chance. The tiger tom had, strangely enough, accepted his unveiling before the Deputy Mayor with only a moment of anger at his partner for doing it without asking him first.

What Jake hadn't told him was his growing feelings for the blond she-kat and the kiss they had shared. Right now, it was sheer torture to just sit in the back seat and not be able to touch her. He was a little jealous of Chance sitting beside her. Callie was an unusually brave Kat...bold too...she didn't hesitate to put herself at risk if she truly believed she was doing the right thing...that included helping them.

Well he'd been able to keep his feelings to himself this long, he could continue to do so a little longer no matter how much it hurt. Callie halted her car and they climbed out. Chance's leg still troubled him as he slowly got out and closed the door.

"Thanks Callie, you've been an angel." Jake told her as he closed his door.

"Yeah thanks a lot. Be careful!" Chance told her then hobbled slowly toward the bike.

Jake paused a moment longer. "Will you call me later and let us know what's going on?" Jake asked quietly. Chance was no longer in ear shot. "Or maybe we could meet up?"

She smiled, "You call me and let me know you got home safe. As for the rest...I'll let you know." She reached out her window and touched his face. "Be careful sweetie"

"Always!" He sighed returning her touch then turned quickly and trotted over to join his partner.

They climbed on their bike and watched Callie's car go down the alley, turn on the street and disappear. T-Bone waited a minute for her to clear some ground between them and started the powerful engine. He drove down the alley slowly and halted at its end to check to see if it was safe to proceed. There was, fortunately, no traffic and they were able to head up small, empty side streets until they finally reached the back road they usually took to get to the salvage yard.

T-Bone was finally able to open up the throttle and soon they were racing the rest of the way home. Going this fast, they knew no one would be able to see them which was a blessing considering how bad they looked.

T-Bone grit his teeth. The bike's vibrations were causing him significant pain in his leg. Both Kats made no attempt to talk. They had far too much on their mind.

The big tom sighed in relief when the yard came into view. 'Thank God. So glad we're home again. My leg is killing me...more so than yesterday...really hope I haven't managed to get an infection in it. Probably should have Razor take a look at it again. God I wish I could just sit and watch Scaredy Cat cartoons for the rest of my life. So tired of going out and getting injured as well as being accused of doing something we didn't. It's getting harder to be a SWAT Kat lately...this really sucks!' He rambled bitterly to himself as he took them around to the secret entrance at last. He pressed the button to open the entrance and zoomed down the ramp only slowing down when he reached the spot where they parked it.

Sighing in relief, he took off his mask and gingerly climbed off the bike, making a note to himself to get new a helmet and gloveatrix. They didn't speak as they stripped off they G-suits and redressed in their coveralls then went up the ladder. Jake helped his partner get up and settled him on the couch before going to the kitchen for a drink.

As he sat at his favorite spot on his comfy sofa, TV off, he stared off into space thinking about everything that had happened at the museum. He went over how it had all started, 'We followed a surge we thought was Hard Drive only to run into some strangers setting a bomb that we hoped we'd prevented being set off only to have it do so anyway and now we're being hunted. None of it adds up.' He mused bitterly.

"Hey bud, mind if I join you?" Jake said sitting down beside his partner. The whole thing still felt weird and unreal to him. So much happened at once. "It's a little overwhelming if you think about it."He said what they were both thinking.

"It's a little overwhelming even if you don't think about it. Do we even know who we were fighting the other day? They definitely looked serious when that dude stabbed my leg. What an asshole." Chance said angrily.

"Ha, well thats one way of looking at it." Jake chuckled a little, "We thought we found a lead on Hard Drive. We followed it, not sure where it went wrong. It feels like a trap and we fell for it." He said, frowning unhappily.

They sat for a moment deep in thought.

"You don't think that moron is bright enough to set us up do you?" Jake said musingly.

"Maybe, but how do you explain the suicide bombers?" Chance said in puzzlement.

Suddenly, it hit them and they turned horror stricken faces toward each other.

"We trapped them there, didn't we? Oh God, it was our fault they died. We trapped them there while the enforcers took them... I guess that's why the two guys that got away ran like that, they knew what was coming," Jake said in anguish.

"Which means there could be more bombs than we thought. I didn't even see them arm the first one, though." Chance felt even worse now.

"I need to make a phone call and hit the sack, I'll see you in the morning. Don't let this get to you till we know for sure what happened" Jake said badly shaken.

"You mean, don't bleed until you're stabbed. Got it... in the leg as a matter of fact... aah, why does it hurt so much, its not a deep cut." The tabby growled in pain.

"Well, you better shower, clean the wound again and get to bed, if it still hurts in the morning, you might want to see a doctor." Jake said distractedly as he helped Chance up the stairs then left him to make his call.


End file.
